Fighting Fate
by KuroSakura-chan
Summary: The Planet holds many lifeforms, the most prevalent being the Humans, Dragons, and Yokai. When two brothers attempt to destroy the fate they were born to will everyone survive? A crossover, by the way.
1. Chapter 1

-1Title: Fighting Fate

By: KuroSakura-chan

Category: Dragon Knights/Final Fantasy VII

Genre: Drama, Angst, Horror, Romance,

Summary: On the Planet, there are three main life forms: The Humans, The Dragons, and the Yokai. When a human scientist teams up with the Yokai king to see if a hybrid yokai is more powerful, the Planet ends up with two brothers, who fight as hard as they are able to change their purpose in life and to love whom they wish.

Couples: Sephiroth/Vincent, Rath/Rune,

Warnings: Yaoi, 1st Person, Nadil, Hojo,

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII nor Dragon Knights.

Seph: What. The. Hell.

Rune: (blinks, looking around)

Vincent: I welcome you of the Dragon Knights fandom to the bowels of hell that are KuroSakura-chan's fan fictions.

Kuro: Be nice, Vincent. I'm not actually harming anyone at the moment.

Rath: Somehow, I doubt that'll last for long.

Seph: You catch on quickly.

…

-Nadil-

"Is it time?" I glare at the yokai messenger before me until he scurries from the room as Hojo enters. This conversation is for the ears of the human scientist and I.

"It is. And it's quite remarkable, really. Both women went into labor at the same moment. I believe the subjects have already bonded, though they've developed in different wombs." I ignore Hojo as he prattles on about his precious science as I stand and follow the sounds of screaming women.

It's about damn time those females reached this point. Nine months I've been waiting for the results of this experiment; nine months of hell, since the females decided to hinder our progress as much as possible. The human bitch even went so far as to destroy some of Hojo's equipment, leaving me with no idea as to the gender of these hybrids I will be raising into killers.

I turn into the room housing the screeching females, Hojo beside me, and descend into chaos. Yokai midwives have surrounded the females and were yelling to each other so as to be heard.

"What? What is wrong?" Hojo demands loudly, barely being heard over the din of the room. One of the midwives turns to Hojo, trying to explain and throwing her hands all around. He nods and turns to me. "Their hips are too small and they aren't dilating properly. We'll have to perform cesarean sections."

"Perform _what_?" I growl out, a headache beginning to grow from the wailing of the females.

Hojo rolls his eyes. "We will have to cut them open. It will be the only safe way to retrieve the subjects."

"Do it. I care not if the females die." Hojo nods, leaving my side, and within a half-hour, two midwives are showing me the hybrids. Both are male, one with bright silver hair and the other with deep black. One of the females is dead, but the other still breathes. I hear Hojo mutter something about "cells" and then he orders her to be encased in a crystal.

Whatever.

He may do as he pleases with her, since she is his wife and I have what I want. Now all I have to do is make the two hybrids into the perfect killers.

A/N: Well, there we have it: the first chapter!

Seph:…Hojo's not my father.

Kuro: Yes, I thought that would make you feel better.

Rath: But Nadil is _mine_??

Rune: Calm down, it'll be ok…It's just fiction…

Vincent: We'll see how long you can continue that argument.

Preview:

-Sephiroth-

"Whoa, so this is where you spend all your time." I do not turn as my brother makes an attempt to interrupt my thought process while I watch the floating man in the tank. "Who's that?"

This question I cannot ignore as he is now standing beside me, staring at the same sight. "I do not know." I finally answer, though it pains me to admit that I do not know who this man who captivates me is.

But I will find out.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Title: Fighting Fate

By: KuroSakura-chan

Category: Dragon Knights/Final Fantasy VII

Genre: Drama, Angst, Horror, Romance,

Summary: On the Planet, there are three main life forms: The Humans, The Dragons, and the Yokai. When a human scientist teams up with the Yokai king to see if a hybrid yokai is more powerful, the Planet ends up with two brothers, who fight as hard as they are able to change their purpose in life and to love whom they wish.

Couples: Sephiroth/Vincent, Rath/Rune,

Warnings: Yaoi, 1st Person, Nadil, Hojo,

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII nor Dragon Knights.

Kuro: Sorry, my readers! I had a feeling that you guys wouldn't know what the Dragon Knights fandom was…So, check my profile. I'll put up a summary of the series for you, ok?

Rath: How could they not know who we are?

Seph: That's what I ask. But Kuro says that some people tend to live under rocks and don't hear about all the good things life has to offer.

Kuro: Shut-up, you two. I have no time for you two to be talking, got it? Unless you're shamelessly advertising for me.

Vincent: Wow, she's harsh today. But, since she really wants it…Please, go read some fics by her friend Diaz Rivaut. Also, there should be a new poll up, and please read her other Sephentine and Dragon Knights works!

Kuro: Wow, you're good at that.

Vincent: Turks are trained to do everything.

Kuro: I see.

…

-Sephiroth-

"Whoa, so this is where you spend all your time." I do not turn as my brother makes an attempt to interrupt my thought process while I watch the floating man in the tank. "Who's that?"

This question I cannot ignore as he is now standing beside me, staring at the same sight. "I do not know." I finally answer, though it pains me to admit that I do not know who this man who captivates me is.

But I will find out.

"How do you not know? You spend all your time in here lately." Rath plops down in a chair beside me as I scowl at the device before me.

"It's not like he can talk to me and tell me his name." I respond, reaching out to press one of the multitude of buttons on the device. This device _must_ control the man's tank-they're connected.

"Well, isn't there a record of him somewhere?" I shake my head and he raises an eyebrow. "Really? Did you check ShinRa's records? He kinda looks like he is wearing one of their uniforms."

I blink, having not thought of that. As the Rulers from the Ningen populace, ShinRa keeps a record on everyone. Well, at least a record of the Ningen people. There's also records of the yokai who work for ShinRa, so even if this guy is a yokai, so long as he worked for them, there'd be a record. Then again, even if he didn't work for them, there should be a record, because he is undoubtedly an experiment.

I push away from my station, rolling my chair over to the one computer that isn't completely locked. I've been hacking into ShinRa's database for years with this computer. It already has a connection with ShinRa's computer system, making it simple to do my hacking.

With a few deft strokes of the keys, I am staring at the 'Search' screen in ShinRa's database. Rath had moved over to sit beside me a little earlier, and he looks at the screen with interest.

"So, what are you going to type in?" He asks after a moment of staring.

"Well…I guess I can check for missing employees first…And if that yields no results, then I'll look for pas experiment information." Even as I speak, I am typing in the Search Fields.

Somewhere along 300 files pop up and Rath whistles lowly. "Anyway to limit the results?"

"Yeah, I'm working on it." I begin typing in his physical characteristics, which limit's the results to one. Interesting. I click on the file and the man's picture comes up on the screen, as well as the basic data ShinRa has on him. "Holy…He was a Turk." Rath's eyes widen, and he looks over at the man with a little more respect. The only people that Rath respects are me, the Dragons, SOLDIERS, and Turks, though I do not know why he respects the Turks.

"Ok, cool. What else does it say about him?"

"His name is Vincent Valentine, and he was next in line to take over the Turks command before he went missing at 27...Which was 17 years ago…" Rath and I are 17 years old this year. He went missing the year we were born. "He was on a mission and never reported in when he was supposed to. A search was conducted, but he was never found, and is presumed dead."

"But he's not…Right?" Rath asks, and I shake my head. "So, what was his mission?" I click on the mission data and a screen pops up saying that the file data is corrupt and cannot be read.

"Dammit…I don't know, Rath. The file is corrupt. I guess the only thing to do would be to wake him up and ask him." I close out of the ShinRa connection and lean back in my chair, staring at the screen. Whoever owned this lab was very good at hiding his or her secrets, making it damn near impossible for me to figure anything out.

Rath shrugs. "Guess so. Hey, did you hear? The yokai that Nadil sent out to subjugate the last Elfin retreat are coming back today." I look up with interest. "Yeah, I thought you'd like to hear that. Apparently, they took one hell of a beating. Guess the elves weren't as weak as Nadil thought, huh?"

"So they didn't manage to destroy them?" I ask, sitting up in my seat. It always pleases me to hear that there are people in the world managing to beat out Nadil and ShinRa. Like that AVALANCHE group that ShinRa's currently having a hell of a time with, or just the Dragon populace in general.

"Actually, they did. They burnt the forest to the ground, forcing the elves out of hiding. Once the elves were out, they slaughtered them." I sigh. One less race in the world now. "Oh yeah…Nadil wanted us to be there when the group got back. You know, to do that whole congratulation thing."

I roll my eyes but stand and head for the door. A pissed off Nadil is not conducive to my attempts to waking Vincent, since he'll keep me training for a full week. He's done it before. Rath stands and follows me, waving to Vincent.

Once the two of us are out of the lab, the door closes and locks, making me smirk. I've seen Hojo attempt to get into the lab plenty of times before, but it won't let him in. I guess the scientist who originally owned the lab hated him. Can't blame him or her.

Yokai bow as we pass, causing Rath to roll his eyes. He has no interest in being bowed to. He prefers to fight and kill yokai. Which tends to piss Nadil off, because Nadil wants us to fight and kill whomever he tells us to. No arguments.

"Rath, Sephiroth. Where the hell have you two been? Nadil is getting impatient." And there's one of the two bastards. Hojo reaches out to grab my arm and I deftly dodge. I'm not letting him touch me.

"We've been in the lab, Hojo. We're here now, so get the hell out of our way so we can get out there already." Hojo's face blanches at my comment as Rath and I brush past him. We walk out into the throne room, and most of the people inside the room bow. I guess it can be helpful to be Nadil's son, but it can get annoying with everyone either trying to kill me or so terrified of me that they won't speak.

"Rath, Sephiroth…You two are just in time to congratulate our fine army for another job well done." Nadil motions to the general of the army.

I raise an eyebrow. "Congratulate them for a well-done job? Well, I suppose that's what you could call it since they scorched the land. Now the Human slaves we have will not be able to get anything out of that land for another century. Well done, you morons."

Rath grins. "Seph's right. And since that means whoever is sent to cultivate that land will have to pay exorbitant prices for his or her family to eat, I say that the general and the officers are the first to be sent."

The general's face pales quickly and he motions to someone behind him. The person drags forward a young elfin boy, pale skinned and beaten. "M-My Lord, we brought you a g-gift…Or perhaps one of your sons would…" The general trails off as Nadil motions for Rath and I to speak with each other over the boy.

I tilt my head. "I'm not for letting the general off just for a boy. Besides, he's not my type."

"I like him, but I'm not giving this up either." Rath agrees, and I grin.

"You get the boy, I'll fight the general. The general wins, he and his family don't go out to the scorched land. I win, the general's family and the officers move out there." I glance back at Nadil. "What do you think about that? Wanna see a little blood?"

Nadil smirks, and I know that my plan is on. Besides, it gives me a good reason to kill this general. He's been pissing me off lately, calling my training slack and easy. Nadil hates it when Rath or I kill one of his generals for no reason he can discern.

Rath and I turn back to the general, who is looking even more nervous upon seeing Nadil smirk. "We have decided. I will accept your gift, but to save your family from having to go to the land you scorched, you have to defeat Sephiroth." Rath steps down from the pedestal and wrests the chains to the boy out of the servant's hands.

"It shouldn't be that difficult to beat me, since my training is nothing compared to the training you and the army go through daily." I smirk. The court quickly moves to the sides of the throne room, leaving the general alone in the center.

"M-My Lord…That was not…" The general starts to stutter, pleading with Nadil. Bah, Nadil doesn't listen to pleas.

"Was not what?" Nadil demands, his smirk becoming a scowl. "There never was an agreement. Besides, both sons deserve a gift, not just one. And if you are sure that Sephiroth's training is below yours, then you should be glad to have this chance to prove it to me, so that I may make adjustments as I see fit."

The general's mouth works silently for a few moments before he bows his head in defeat. His hand moves to his sword, but he does not draw, waiting for me to step down onto the floor in front of him. He already knows that his life is forfeit, but he better put up a damn good fight. I've been waiting for this day.

I walk down the steps onto the throne room's floor. It will not be the first time that this floor has seen blood, and it will probably not be the last, but I can barely see the stains from the years of blood spilling. I summon Masamune to my hand, she being too long to sheathe and place at my side. Rath makes sure to move his elf out of the way, knowing that six-feet of steel could make an accidental slice.

The general pulls his sword from its sheathe and the battle is on.

I allow him to come at me, merely parrying every thrust he makes at me. I let my face take on a worried look, making the general think he has a chance at beating me. However, I've forgotten that he has a special ability, as most yokai do. He can teleport. As he does, I roll my eyes. He forgets that I can read his yokai energy, and, with a stab to the left, this fight is over. I was hoping for more, but he was just too weak for me.

The crowd watching us gasps as I kick him from Masamune. I can't have him marring her beautiful shine, after all. I flick the blood onto the floor and send Masamune back to my room to await my next need for her. I place my boot on the general's neck and press down, not hard enough to kill him. At least, not yet.

"Now then…I want you to know that I've been desiring to kill you since you became general. I just had to wait for the opportune moment. Do say hello to the others I've killed in the past for me." With that last comment, I step down, flattening his throat. I'm not sure if a neck is supposed to look like that, but perhaps after being crushed it is. As I step away from the corpse, Nadil applauds me.

"Very good, Sephiroth. You've improved greatly over the years. I'm now more than confident to send you and Rath to the next battle against the Dragons. You should feel proud of yourself." I refrain from making any facial changes or comments until Rath and I are on the way to his room.

"My gods, Rath, we've got to get out of here."

A/N: Well, here's chapter 2! Hope you all like it!

Preview:

-Rath-

"Sephiroth? What the-" I cut off as Sephiroth cuts through Rune's bindings.

"We have to go. Now. Nadil is pissed." Sephiroth grabs Vincent's hand and starts pulling him along while motioning with Masamune for Rune and I to follow. "We'll send these two to the Dragons on their own while you and I draw off pursuit."

"Seph, what's going on?" I demand, helping Rune along.

"I killed Shydeman."


	3. Chapter 3

-1Title: Fighting Fate

By: KuroSakura-chan

Category: Dragon Knights/Final Fantasy VII

Genre: Drama, Angst, Horror, Romance,

Summary: On the Planet, there are three main life forms: The Humans, The Dragons, and the Yokai. When a human scientist teams up with the Yokai king to see if a hybrid yokai is more powerful, the Planet ends up with two brothers, who fight as hard as they are able to change their purpose in life and to love whom they wish.

Couples: Sephiroth/Vincent, Rath/Rune,

Warnings: Yaoi, 1st Person, Nadil, Hojo,

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII nor Dragon Knights.

Kuro: Yay, DK readers!

Rath: About time.

Seph: Well, we're a little more popular, so of course it would take awhile for your readers to show up.

Rath: Oh yeah?! Wanna say that to my face?

Vincent: Boys!

Kuro: Just give up. They're men.

All of them:…

…

-Rath-

I hum a random tune that Rune taught me while on my way to his room. I nearly pass by the lab before I stop, turning and walking inside.

I haven't seen Sephiroth lately.

He's been cooped up in the lab, trying to free Vincent before Nadil sends us to battle. I can't really blame him. We both know we'll kill the yokai sent with us and be branded as traitors; to be killed on sight. It would then be impossible for Sephiroth to save the man who captivates him so utterly. I've actually never seen Sephiroth so devoted to something. He was never like this about Swordplay, even. And he loves Swordplay. Maybe it's just Masamune that he loves, but whatever.

"Hey, Seph." I say as I walk through the doors. He doesn't acknowledge my presence, instead intent on this piece of paper in his hands. I wander over to him, wondering why a piece of paper is so interesting.

As I stop next to him, he looks up to me, a triumphant look on his face. "Stick your hand down that hole." He points to a hole in one of the desks. The hole was not there before, and I look at Sephiroth like he's crazy, which might actually be the case. "Oh, just do it. It won't bite you. In fact, all it's going to do is give you a letter from your mother." He comments, brushing past me to go over to Vincent's tank.

He starts fiddling with something the base of the tank while I stare at the hole. I'm not sure if I want a letter from a woman who slept with Nadil…Then again, Rune's almost positive that I'm part elf, so maybe Nadil forced her…I roll my eyes and stick my hand into the hole, grabbing the piece of paper at the bottom. I pull it out and unroll it, beginning to read.

_My dear son…_

_I am so sorry. I am sure that Lucrecia's right and that we are both dead, leaving you and your brother alone with Nadil and Hojo. I never would have allowed it if I had any choice in the matter._

_I wish I could see you…I'm sure you're quite handsome. You're probably rolling your eyes now, thinking 'mothers'. Well, I have every right to be a mother, considering I've carried you for all these months. Oh, how I wish I knew you better…_

_However, I know that Lucrecia has put many protections on the area where we've hidden these letters, and I myself spelled it against intrusion, so that means that Nadil has not managed to make you evil. I'm so proud of you and your brother for having resisted him. But you two must get out of there. You can go to the Dragons or Elves for aid. I know what you're thinking, 'Why would the Dragons or Elves aid two children born of Nadil?'. Well, because I am an Elf. And not just any Elf, but one who is cousin to Lykouleon, the Dragon Lord. Lykouleon will definitely help you, as will the Elves, merely because you are one of their own._

_Please, escape from there, my son._

_ Your loving Mother,_

_ Tintlet_

I stare at the piece of paper for several moments before I hear Sephiroth shout in triumph and a case opening. I look up to see that all the liquid in Vincent's tank has drained, and the tank has opened, letting the man collapse into Sephiroth's waiting arms. He stirs after a bit, one of his hands grabbing Sephiroth's arm as he looks up, crimson eyes opening slowly. They stare at each other for a few moments before Sephiroth helps him to a chair.

Deciding I'm no longer needed, I head for the door, but Sephiroth stops me. "What did your letter say?" He asks.

"Just that we can go to the Dragons for help." I answer, shrugging. "I'm related to Lykouleon, apparently."

Sephiroth stares at me for a bit before shrugging and turning back to Vincent. I take this chance to leave, heading for Rune's room again. I knock on the door before opening it, letting him know it's just me coming to visit him.

"Rath…" He smiles softly as I walk inside. "I was beginning to wonder if you were coming today."

"Sorry. I stopped in to see Sephiroth in the lab." I say, sitting on a chair, facing him. "Hey…You ever heard of an Elf named Tintlet?" I ask, and his eyes widen.

"Of course…Every Elf knows of Lady Tintlet. She was a queen among us until she disappeared in a raid made by the Yokai many years ago. Why do you ask?" He tilts his head to the side.

"Because apparently, she's my mother." I answer, holding out the letter to him. He reaches to take it, but pulls back suddenly.

"I'm sorry, but…I can't touch that. It's spelled against anyone save you." He says softly. "But, it's definitely Elfin magic that spelled it. I knew there was Elf in you."

I chuckle and slip the paper into my pocket. "Yeah, I guess you were right. Do you know if she was related to Lykouleon?"

He nods enthusiastically. "Yes. They were very close. Lord Lykouleon would come to the forests often to visit her."

I nod, thinking about it. If I'm related to Lykouleon, then maybe Sephiroth and I do have somewhere to run when we escape…Otherwise, we were thinking about going to join AVALANCHE, but they're all Ningen, so bringing down the Yokai army onto them would be a bad idea. The Dragons, on the other hand, have been dealing with the Yokai for years, so…

Rune and I jump as the door to his room bursts open, Sephiroth and Vincent running through it. Vincent still looks dazed as he glances around as Sephiroth approaches Rune.

"Sephiroth? What the-" I cut off as Sephiroth cuts through Rune's bindings.

"We have to go. Now. Nadil is pissed." Sephiroth grabs Vincent's hand and starts pulling him along while motioning with Masamune for Rune and I to follow. "We'll send these two to the Dragons on their own while you and I draw off pursuit."

"Seph, what's going on?" I demand, helping Rune along.

"I killed Shydeman." He answers simply as he cuts down two yokai in our path. I open my mouth to reply, but my brain cannot think of something for me to say to that. Instead, I help Sephiroth with getting the other two out.

We manage to make it outside and to the edge of the city before we see any visible pursuit. We run further into the wilderness before stopping. Sephiroth hands Vincent a bag of provisions and a gun as I hand Rune a dagger, the only other weapon I have on me at the time.

"Ok, do you two know where to find the nearest Dragon settlement? You'll be safe once you're in Dragon lands, but you have to keep going to Draqueen, the capital. Tell Lykouleon we're on our way." I say, giving Rune something to tie his hair back with.

"I…I think I know where to go…" Rune says shakily, jumping as he hears the shouts of our followers.

"Good. You two take care of yourselves. We'll meet you there, all right?" Sephiroth looks at Vincent, who nods slowly. The poor man. He's just woken up after a 17-year sleep, and he's already being chased by the Yokai army. With one last check over them, we motion for them to run off in one direction while we wait for the trackers to catch up to us.

We smirk, running off in another direction, leading the pursuit away from Rune and Vincent.

A/N: And there's chapter 3! I think the next chapter will be longer, but I can never be too sure. Anyway, preview:

-Rune-

"Please, Lord Lykouleon…Vincent means no harm…Please let him inside the barrier!" I plead while on my knees. I have to get Vincent in here…


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Fighting Fate

By: KuroSakura-chan

Category: Dragon Knights/Final Fantasy VII

Genre: Drama, Angst, Horror, Romance,

Summary: On the Planet, there are three main life forms: The Ningen, The Dragons, and the Yokai. When a human scientist teams up with the Yokai king to see if a hybrid Yokai is more powerful, the Planet ends up with two brothers, who fight as hard as they are able to change their purpose in life and to love whom they wish.

Couples: Sephiroth/Vincent, Rath/Rune,

Warnings: Yaoi, 1st Person, Nadil, Hojo,

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII nor Dragon Knights.

…

-Rune-

I've been terrified before.

How could I not? I've lived through horrors in my years of life, horrors that should scare a person. I've come face-to-face with the water demon that once flooded the world, and I've lived through an attack on my home by the Yokai army that ended with my forest being burned to the ground. I've watched my friends and family members be slaughtered, and I was captured. There were many times during that trip back to the Yokai capital that I feared I would be raped, though the true terror was when I found out that I was to be given to either the Yokai king, or his sons.

Then I met Rath.

Rath soothed the terror the Yokai instilled in me, making me feel like I'd never have to worry about anything ever again. I knew that was too good to be true, but that doesn't mean that I didn't want to believe it. I just didn't think that I would be terrified again so soon.

"Come on, Vincent...We'll rest in those trees..." I tug on Vincent's left sleeve, trying to get the man to move faster. He hasn't said a word to me yet, but he follows obediently. I'm glad that Rath told me about him before this whole escapade. I doubt I would've been able to get his name from him.

We make our way to the trees, where I plop down, my back pressed against one of the large ones. It hides me completely. It's wonderful to be around trees again; these are the first I've seen since I was captured by the Yokai.

Vincent stays standing, though I can understand why. Rath told me that he's been asleep in a tube for 17 years, so standing must be something he's getting used to again. It's when he starts fiddling with the gun that Sephiroth, Rath's brother, gave him that I realize that he's awake. I mean truly awake, aware of his surroundings and situation and everything.

"Vincent?" I ask cautiously. I'm hoping that he doesn't see me as a threat, because a dagger cannot compete with a gun unless one's fast and aware of what they are doing. I am not positive of how to properly use a dagger, and am thus screwed, as Rath would put it, if Vincent decides I am a danger to him.

"Quiet." He orders, and I instantly shrink back at the force in his voice. Perhaps I've been coddled by Rath, but I haven't heard someone give me a forceful order in awhile. He sees my movement and winces slightly. I press myself against the tree as he kneels next to me. "If we are too loud, someone might hear us. I do not mean to snap at you..." He says, looking like he's concentrating quite hard on what he's saying and how he's saying it.

Rath told me that Vincent was once a 'Turk', whatever one of those are. Rath seems to regard them highly, though he never explained why. Elves rarely dealt with Ningen, as we see Ningen as barbaric, so I am not aware of their customs or classifications of people. Perhaps Turks are soldiers of some sort. That would explain Vincent's familiarity with a gun as well as his forceful orders.

"...I'm Rune..." I venture quietly. Vincent gives me what may be a smile before he sits down facing me and returns to fiddling with his gun.

"You already seem to know my name, though I have no idea how. Still, I am Vincent Valentine." He doesn't look up as he introduces himself, but I'm not bothered by that. I'm glad he's speaking with me, rather than shooting me, or yelling.

"Rath told me. Apparently, he and Sephiroth found a file about you by hacking into the Ningen ruler's computer systems, though I'm not quite sure what a computer is..." I tell him, though I meant for the last part to be only something I hear. He hears, though, because he chuckles.

"A computer is a machine that stores information and processes things quicker than the mind can." He doesn't say anything about the file, so I guess he's not concerned by it. He probably already knows of the file. Rath didn't seem concerned by the fact that the Ningen populace is kept on record either, so it must be common knowledge.

He finally stops tinkering with his weapon and looks up, his crimson eyes searching out the area we've stopped in. After a few minutes, he stands, shoving the gun in the back of his pants. He grabs the bag that Sephiroth handed him before he and Rath sent us off, and opens it. He pulls out a blanket and shoves it under his arm, so I do not think that's what he is looking for. Next to leave the bag is a loaf of bread. Vincent sits back down, handing the bread to me while he puts the blanket back in the bag. Taking the hint, I break the bread in half, handing him the larger half. He must be starving, having been sleeping for so long.

He takes the bread, but doesn't begin to eat it. Rather, he studies it for a moment before breaking it again, sticking part of it back into the bag. Seeing me watching him, he shakes his head. "You go ahead and eat all of that. I'm just not that hungry."

I think he is lying, but I have no proof, so I simply begin eating my part of the bread. He eats quickly, then leans back against a tree. It almost appears as though he's relaxing, but his eyes are moving constantly. Plus, I think he hears every noise echoing through the forest, like I do. There's something about Vincent that makes me think he's not really a Ningen. He used to be, that much I can tell, but I don't think he is any longer, but I don't know what he is.

We stay quiet for awhile, Vincent watching and listening to everything while I simply rest. It has been too long since I have not been in chains or ropes or any other sort of bondage. Even before I was captured, I could not really run around like I used to. The forest was under lock-down, trying to protect us from the invading Yokai. All I think it did was make us more of a target, since we were the last bastion for Elves. All the Yokai had to do was overpower us and force their way in, which is exactly what they did. I clench my eyes shut, letting my head thump against the tree behind me. I don't want to think about that day. It was...a massacre. Women, children, none escaped the Yokai. I think I'm all that's left. I shiver, seeing all the blood and hearing the screams again.

I don't hear him move, but all of a sudden, Vincent's hand is on my shoulder, pulling me out of my memories. He doesn't say anything, just gives me an understanding look. I'm sure he's seen horrific things too, so maybe he really does understand. I give him a weak smile, standing up. I'm not quite ready to move on, but I can't sit still. Not while those memories are at the forefront of my mind. Plus, Rath and Sephiroth are putting themselves in real danger so we can escape first, and I won't waste their efforts. Plus, if I exhaust myself, when we do stop to rest for the night, I'll probably be able to sleep without seeing my friends and family being murdered. I hope.

Vincent quirks a brow, but picks up the bag, slinging it over his shoulder while grabbing his gun. He doesn't stick it in the waist of his pants again, so I assume he's not going to while we're on the move. Maybe that's for the best...Precious seconds of him drawing it could mean our lives if he isn't quick enough. We begin moving, both of us silent. He's mostly following me, keeping an eye on our surroundings while I focus on remembering what cardinal direction the Dragon's settlements are and leading us in that direction.

It takes a couple hours, but we finally come upon a settlement. Of course, it's not a Dragon settlement, not this close to the capitol city of the Yokai settlements. I can sense the Yokai energy even from the trees we're still hiding in, and I grab Vincent's sleeve to keep him from approaching the settlement. He merely nods at me, stopping. He looks around then holds a finger to his lips and motions for me to stay put as he practically melts into the shadows of the forest. I can't even hear him move, which is strange, since I'm an Elf, and this is a forest. I watch the patch of shadows he faded into for a bit before turning to watch the settlement. I can't help but worry that someone will head this way to go into the forest for...something. I don't know what Yokai do in forests, other than kill Elves.

There's a snap of a branch behind me, and I whirl around, fumbling for my dagger, heart pounding in my chest. But Vincent is standing behind me, face emotionless as he motions for me to follow him. I swallow my fear and follow him quietly. "I've found a path that will get us around it without being seen. Just stay quiet, all right?" I nod in relation to his words, grateful that he seems to know what he's doing when it comes to escapes.

Two days later, and we can see a Dragon settlement. It's within reach, and I want to cry from joy. We haven't been attacked or anything, but it's still terrifying to be on the run from the Yokai with just the two of us. Plus, I'm almost dead on my feet, because Vincent keeps one hellish pace. I haven't complained, because I know he's just trying to keep us alive, and it isn't his fault that I'm not used to marching. Though I still want to question how he's able to keep this up, considering his lack of mobility for 17 years.

"Rune, run." He says suddenly, and I blink. "Run!" He says again, shoving me towards the settlement. I look behind us and my breath leaves me. There's a regiment of the Yokai army following us, and they're gaining quickly. Vincent glares at me, and I finally turn and run. I don't hear him running beside me, though, so I risk a glance over my shoulder to see him facing the oncoming regiment. I want to go back and help him, but my feet keep me moving, and I turn to face the settlement. Maybe I can get there and get some help for Vincent.

I hear a rough roar from behind me, and I stumble over a rock in my surprise, falling to the ground. I turn to look behind me and see a large purple beast where Vincent was standing, getting ready to charge into the Yokai. The Yokai have stopped, surprised, and a few of them look like they are ready to desert, rather than face the purple beast. The beast doesn't give them that chance, though, charging into them and tearing apart the first row it encounters. I turn away quickly, not willing to see all of the carnage. I stand, continuing my run to the settlement. I will just hope that Vincent joins me there, soon. While I wait, I'll try to arrange a ride to Draqueen.

Stumbling into the village, a few children scatter while a few women stare at me. "Please...I need help..." I whisper, and one of the women sets down her basket of clothing to come over to me. She lifts my arm over her shoulder and helps me limp into a little house.

"Sit down. I'll be back with one of the men and a Dragon Officer. Plus, I left my laundry out there." She turns, walking out, and I collapse on the first chair I see. My mind is full of too much, bloody memories, thoughts of the purple beast and its connection to Vincent, finally reaching a Dragon settlement, and how to reach Draqueen. I can't focus on everything, so I simply sit bonelessly in the chair, hoping to regain some energy. "He's in here, sir. He looked dead on his feet, and I couldn't just let him collapse in the street to be run over by a cart or something." The woman walks back in, her basket of clothing in her arms and two men following her. One simply looks like her brother, looking too much like her to be her husband, They both possess the same black hair, her's being longer. They also have the same brown eyes, and they're faces are built along similar lines.

The other man with her, however, is different. His hair is a chocolate brown that falls down his back, and his eyes are a kind brown. He walks over to me, kneeling down to look up at my exhausted face. "Are you awake?" He asks, his voice a soft bass that soothes me even as I jump up in my chair, realizing by his uniform that I'm not simply talking to a member of the village.

"I am." I say softly, nodding to him.

He gives me a kind smile. "My name is Ruwalk. I'm one of Lord Lykouleon's Dragon Officers. Can you tell me who you are and what happened to you?"

"You're one of the Dragon Officers? Oh, thank god!" I say, tempted to hug Ruwalk. "My name is Rune, and I'm an Elf. I really, really need to get to Draqueen and speak with the Dragon Lord. And, I have a friend with me...At least, I think so. We were being chased by a regiment of Yokai, and he stayed behind to make sure I escaped. Please, I need to go and help Vincent." I say, all of it coming out in a blur of words. I hadn't expected to find someone so high-ranking here, and it is a stroke of really good luck that I have found him.

"I see..." Ruwalk looks up at the two other occupants in the room, and the man nods, turning to leave. The woman has busied herself with putting away her clothing and moves to grab a glass of water. She brings it to me, smiling. I take it, giving her a smile in return. Ruwalk is quiet for a moment, apparently thinking, while I sip at the water, glad of its soothing properties. "Well, Rune, I can easily tell that you're an Elf. And just for that, Lord Lykouleon will welcome you into Draqueen. I'll make sure we have a ride back there, and we'll leave tonight, if that's all right with you." I nod in agreement, and he stands, giving me one last smile before turning to leave.

The woman waits until he leaves to turn to me with a blinding smile. "Come on. Let's get you some rest before Officer Ruwalk carts you out of here. My brother will find your friend, promise. Come on." She grabs my arm and pulls me up, moving me over to the small bed in the back room. She doesn't give me a chance to argue as she pushes me down onto the bed and turns, leaving the room. I stare at the door incredulously before giving in to my exhaustion. Vincent'll be fine...I'm sure of it.

When I wake, I'm lying in a cart, Vincent sitting beside me. The cart is moving, and a glance out the front shows that Ruwalk is driving it. Vincent glances over at me, and I'm glad to see he's all right. Later, I'll ask him about the purple beast. When we're alone.

"Go back to sleep. He says we won't be there for another hour or so." Vincent says quietly, and I nod, laying back down and quickly drifting off.

My next awakening is not so pleasant. The cart jolts to a stop as Vincent lets out a shout before stuffing his fist in his mouth. I sit up quickly, looking at him in horror as he writhes in pain before quickly shooting out of the back of the cart to dart outside the city limits. Ruwalk jumps from the front of the cart, running back to stare at Vincent, who is catching his breath. I climb out of the cart, turning to Ruwalk. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. The barrier should only affect Yokai, not a Ningen." Ruwalk answers, blinking in confusion. I turn to stare at Vincent in horror. The purple beast...it was him. Vincent is the purple beast. But...I don't think he's really dangerous.

"Is there any way around it, Ruwalk?" I ask, watching as Vincent reaches up to touch something, only to pull his hand back quickly.

"Well, Lykouleon could allow him entrance..." Ruwalk says, thinking about it. "All right. Look, take this up to the palace. It'll get them to let you in. I'm going to stay here and keep watch, make sure nothing happens to Vincent. Hell, if you're lucky, Lykouleon might even be waiting for you when you get there." Ruwalk pulls a little charm or something from his pocket and hands it to me before pointing me in the direction of the palace. I turn and take off in a sprint to get there quickly.

I dart my way through crowds of people to stand at the palace doors. It is strange that there are no gates, but I'm not complaining at the moment. Taking a deep breath, I raise my hand to knock on the doors, only for them to be opened as I start to bring my hand down. A young woman in a beautiful gown smiles up at me, being a few inches shorter than I. "Come inside. Lykouleon is expecting you." I follow her inside, and she leads me to a room with a man sitting a desk with papers. "Lykouleon, he's here."

Lykouleon looks up and smiles, and despite my initial belief that this couldn't be the Dragon Lord, I can see it in his eyes. I fall to my knees before him. "Please, Lord Lykouleon…Vincent means no harm…Please let him inside the barrier!" I plead while on my knees. I have to get Vincent in here…

Lykouleon looks confused for a moment, then realization dawns on his face. "I'd forgotten! Your companion has been in the hands of the Yokai for so long, it's likely he's gone through several changes. Of course. I'll bring him in right away. Rasaleane? Will you take him to the others who've arrived?" The woman nods as Lykouleon leaves, and I sigh in relief. I've managed it.

A/N: Ra, that took for fucking ever! Still, got it written out, and just in time to post it~Enjoy, and review, please?

Next chapter:

Vincent


End file.
